Super Powers
by Rina-the-Brave
Summary: Cute little two-shot about what happens when Lisbon decides that sometimes you just have to throw all caution to the wind and go for it...sort of. It always helps when the subject doesn't know. R&R Please. Spoilers for Bloodshot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nada. Zilch, Zippo. Just having some fun.**

**A/N: Spoilers for Bloodshot. I had to type this. It's been in my head since the episode aired.....yeah. Anyway here you go enjoy some random rambling of a college student starving for reviews :). That was totally a hint by the way. I ain't to proud to beg. Might be slightly OOC but not overly so. Enjoy.**

Teresa Lisbon had no idea that having a blind Patrick Jane would be way more complicated and trying than having one that could see. Her emotions were starting to play tricks on her, wanting her to feel sorry for him. She also really wanted to sit him down and have a long serious conversation with him just to make sure he was okay, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. After he had wanted to feel what her face felt like when she was smiling, the only thing she could think of was the way his lips would feel like against her own. Just the touch of his fingers had sent electricity surging through her body she could only imagine what his mouth could do.

A plan had been forming in her head all day and now she was positive she was going to do it, before he got his vision back. This was something that had to remain anonymous so he wouldn't tease her about it and things wouldn't get so awkward. He was lying on his couch right now though and she didn't want to disturb him, besides the team could not, under any circumstances know what she was going to do. They wouldn't understand and it'd be even more awkward. She wasn't even sure she understood the feelings coursing through her veins yet. All she knew was that she'd been having them a lot lately when it came to a certain consultant who just happened to love getting on her last nerve.

She waited until everyone had gone out to lunch before she decided it was safe to carry out her plan. Normally she would've just had one of the other agents bring her back something, or they all would've went but today was different. Today she had to do something. It was a selfish act but surely it was okay to indulge every once in a while.

"Jane, I'm going out for Chinese. Do you want anything?" Her heart was beating its way out of her chest so she took a few calming breaths while pausing at his couch to hear his answer.

"Not hungry." That was the reply she had been hoping for. Just for show she walked over to the elevator and pushed the down button then proceeded to silently creep back into the bullpen. Eventually Jane would stand for something right? Or she'd have to practically sit on him to make this work. Watching him for a few minutes she thought about chickening out, until he sat up and turned to face the general direction of the doorway. She was standing just a little to the left of his unfocused gaze. He just had to take those bandages off didn't he?

Before she could talk herself out of it, Lisbon quietly made her way closer to him. Making sure she wasn't making any noise she took the last couple steps between herself and the couch then leaned over and gently grabbed the back of his neck. A surprised look over took his features but her lips stopped any words from being said. She hesitated as soon as she felt his warm lips beneath hers. What the hell was she doing? She was taking advantage of him. The thoughts ceased when his mouth started to move against her own drawing her lips apart only to be caressed gently as his tongue slipped past. She couldn't believe it, he was responding eagerly when he didn't even know who was kissing him. There were plenty of women on their floor who thought he was the greatest thing since sliced bread. Was this proof that he'd let anybody do this?

A moan almost escaped her throat but she held it back knowing that if she made one noise he'd know it was her. Pulling away she smiled at the dazed look on his face and then walked away leaving him there by himself. In all honesty she hadn't expected it to be that amazing. How was she suppose to work now with thoughts of his soft smooth lips occupying her every fantasy. Maybe that hadn't been such a good idea. His voice made her stop cold before she even made it to the elevator.

* * *

Patrick Jane was blind. It was only supposed to be temporary and he hoped that was true. The only good thing about it was his others senses were heightened. Today there was something different concerning Lisbon's behavior. He may be blind but he wasn't stupid. He could feel the nervousness practically dripping off of her whenever they were in the same room. Something was up and he had a feeling before the day was over he'd find out what it was.

Around lunch time he dozed on his couch listening to hustle and bustle of everyone taking their break to get some food. Everyone except Lisbon. He hadn't heard or smelled her leave yet. Then she came out saying something about Chinese food and if he wanted something. His stomach was a little hungry but not enough to eat an actual meal. He listened carefully as she walked to the elevator and got in. Except her footsteps hadn't continued into the small cubicle of an elevator. In fact they had stopped all together.

Inconspicuously inhaling he caught the scent of lingering cinnamon. She was still here but why did she want him to think she was gone? Sitting up he looked over towards the doorway but surprise, surprise, still couldn't see anything. Luckily his answer came without having to involve any kind of sight. A hand that was definitely hers caressed the back of his neck before he felt warm smooth lips covering his own. This was not something he expected. Patrick Jane had not seen this one coming. He knew she was planning something but a kiss wasn't something he would have guessed. He didn't even have a chance to stop himself, he was kissing her back. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and pull her into his lap but he knew she'd freak. He didn't want her to run so he let her keep the slow lazy pace of the kiss and sighed softly when she pulled away.

For a few minutes Jane considered letting her think that she got away with it, but he just couldn't do it. If he let her think that, then she probably wouldn't do that again and he definitely wanted her to.

"What was that for, Lisbon?" The gasp that he heard was hers, no surprise to him. Her scent had given her away. "I know it's you. Did you forget about my super powers?"

"I..."

"Not to mention you didn't really wait long enough so I'd actually think you were gone and you smell really good today. I do believe I mentioned that already." He smiled at her despite not knowing exactly where she was standing. He was sure she could see it.

"Shut up Jane."

"Only if we kiss more often." It was too fun to embarrass her. He knew, even without being able to see, that she was as bright red as a lobster. He loved getting her riled up and frustrated because then she'd bicker. He loved it.

"Go screw yourself." Chuckling to himself as she stormed back across the room and slammed her office door , forgetting about leaving, he knew that they'd definitely be doing more touching and kissing later on.

**a/n; okay so there ya go. A kiss told from both sides. This just wouldn't leave me alone. I'll have the new chapter of I Spy up tomorrow. Oh and feel free to check out my other stories and NellietheItalianOne has a mentalist fic going that I absolutely adore. I suggest you take a look at 'There is Healing' if you haven't already. It's a good read. ~ Rina.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**

**A/N: Okay so many people asked for more on this one and who am I to deny the readers. This will be the only other chapter though since Take Away and Obvious are taking up most of my time. Plus I really should update the one I'm writing for CSI:NY. I'll do that tonight...maybe...probably not. Here you go, the second chapter of Super Powers. I like how this one ends. **

**Warning!! STRONG T (I wanted to push the envelope a little, you know blur the lines. Don't worry it's nothing bad)**

Lisbon couldn't believe she had went through all that trouble to try and keep her identity a secret, only for him to know exactly who she was before the kiss had even started. This was just like him, always embarrassing her. Pacing the length of her office she realized she had two options; A. To hole herself up in her office or B. Go back out there for a make out session with a blind man. B, probably wasn't the best choice right now.

Holing herself up had worked pretty well. She only had to be around him a couple of times for the rest of the case, and even then it had been mostly for just a few minutes. Thankfully he acted as if nothing had happened between them each time they crossed paths and he had apparently kept all details to himself. She had been worried that he might spill the beans to the rest of the team as soon as he got the chance but instead he was a gentleman about it. It was times like these when all she wanted to do was rip his clothes off. Although that probably wouldn't end well if she tried it at work while everyone was still around.

She'd spent the night filling out copious amounts of paperwork thanks to Jane but this time it hadn't been because of one of his stupid stunts. As the sunlight began to pour through the blinds and she realized it was morning, she started rounding up her stuff. There was a bed at home that was calling her name. On her way out she was stopped by the sight of the only other person around. Sitting on his couch, there was Patrick Jane and he looked rather nervous as he peeled the bandages off his eyes and slowly opened them. Lisbon crept closer as he blinked rapidly a few times before a huge smile broke out on his face. She returned it with one of her own glad that he could see again. The embarrassment from the kiss was forgotten as he cracked a joke about her being Rigsby. For a few seconds she had thought he was serious but Jane being Jane was only messing with her mind.

There was something different about the way he looked at her now, but she couldn't place it. His eyes seemed brighter, more alert, more intense and she didn't know if it was from finally being able to see again or if it was because of her sneak attack kiss. She didn't really have a chance to analyze it, before she saw it coming his hand grabbed hers and pulled her down on the couch.

"Jane!" Her heart was pounding in her chest as he gently pushed her down on the cushions and crawled over her. She had to be dreaming, yep any second she'd wake up. Any second now. As he was leaning in, every muscle in her body tensed in anticipation. She knew what was coming and she wasn't going to try and stop it. His lips were just as warm as she remembered from yesterday and just as smooth but this kiss was different. He moved his lips tantalizingly slow taking time to nip and tease her bottom lip until she gave in to the sensations and opened her mouth to him. One of her hands pressed against the small of his back bringing him closer while her tongue danced lazily with his. She could feel his excitement the moment their bodies touched and sighed at the feel of his hand toying with her shirt. It was only seconds before his hands found the soft skin of her stomach and his lips finally left hers.

"It's so much better when I can open my eyes and actually see you." Lisbon blushed at the honesty in his voice.

"I should apologize for yesterday, I wasn't thinking..."

"I'm glad you took a risk...although you should've known that I'd know it was you." He was right, she should have known but a part of her thought she could get away with it. That part also tried convincing her that she'd be fine with just one little taste. Clearly that part had lost its mind. His hands tickled her bare sides causing her to squirm underneath him. The movement did nothing to help his certain predicament.

"You're going to wait a few minutes before you move to calm down, and then you're going to get up and take me home."

"Really? How do you know?" He was baiting her hoping for a witty come-back while he leaned down to place several quick kisses to her mouth. Each one lasting a little longer than the one before it. She was smiling which was a good sign as she shoved him back playfully.

"I have my own super powers." Taking several calming breaths he somehow managed to calm himself down enough that people wouldn't notice his state of arousal, and climbed off of her. There were times when even Lisbon knew what was going to happen before hand.

**a/n: I hope you found this one enjoyable. Let me know ;) ~ Rina**


End file.
